


A Disaster of Turkey-Sized Proportions

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [9]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Lois wants to make Christmas dinner.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Smallville Christmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Disaster of Turkey-Sized Proportions

**Author's Note:**

> Day nine of the December fanfic challenge. These are all going to be Smallville. Season 9 offscreenville.

“Hey, Smallville, what are you doing for Christmas this year?”

Clark frowned at Lois as she entered the farmhouse. “Uh, I thought we’d go out to eat. Why?”

“I was thinking I could roast a turkey. With all the trimmings. We could invite Chloe. And Oliver, maybe. I bet he doesn’t have any plans.” She continued babbling on while Clark tried to think up a way to deter her from her plans.

The relationship was still fairly new. Both of them were still finding their feet and he wasn’t sure he was ready to experience turkey a la Lois Lane. Burnt offerings were not his idea of a fun Christmas dinner.

He finally managed to get a word in. “Where exactly are you going to be cooking this turkey?” he asked. “You’ve only got a toaster oven at your apartment.”

She grinned. “Glad you asked, Smallville. I was going to cook it here.” She waved her arm with a flourish toward the kitchen.

“Oh, hell no. Remember the pumpkin pie a couple of Thanksgivings ago?”

“So it got a little singed,” she said nonchalantly.

“Singed? It was practically charcoal.”

“It’s roasting a turkey, Clark. How hard can it be?”

He cocked an eyebrow at her. He remembered her first attempt at cooking. Burnt bacon, scrambled eggs with pieces of shell and shredded pancakes. The woman could burn water. Letting her cook was always a risky proposition. It would be a disaster in the making. 

“I’d be surprised if the farm was still standing.”

“Thin ice, Smallville,” Lois said, narrowing her eyes at him. “I can cook, you know.”

“Really? Since when?”

“You know, if all you’re going to do is criticise, then maybe we need to rethink this relationship.”

Oops, he thought. It was time to do some backpedalling. He took her hand and pulled her before she could walk away. 

“Lois, I’m sorry. It’s just that you haven’t had the greatest track record with cooking. It’s not your fault. Growing up an army brat, I imagine they didn’t specialise in cooking lessons for little kids.” It was the best he could think of to placate her. He felt her start to relax and pulled her closer so he could wrap his arms around her. 

“How about this?” he suggested. “We work together, make all the trimmings, roast a bird. And yeah, let’s invite Chloe and Oliver. Then after dinner, we can just relax on the couch and … you know, whatever comes to mind.”

That couch had been the scene of more than a few make-out sessions lately. 

She looked up at him with big brown eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. He still remembered the vision of the night they’d spent together in the future. Well, it was his alternate self. He guessed. He’d felt like a voyeur in her memory, but oh, what a memory. 

“Okay, Smallville. You win,” she said.


End file.
